The invention relates to a foolproof jack, and in particular, to a foolproof jack that can prevent incorrect type plug from inserting therein.
It is well recognized that the computer industry is experiencing tremendous growth, driven in large part by a demand for immediate access to information. To meet this demand, the industry has developed a wide assortment of electrical apparatus to transmit and receive electronically retrievable data.
Although there are numerous public and private networks and databases that provide electronically retrievable data, absent the ability to connect directly with a network, one is relegated to relying upon the exchange of discs or tapes in order to receive the data that is accessible through the network.
The ability to freely access data on a network and to transfer information between computers can dramatically increase productivity and reduce overall production time. Accordingly, computers have been equipped with means to access electronically retrievable data over networks, such as the Internet, a world wide network, local area networks (“LANs”) and wide area networks (“WANs”).
The transfer of data over a network can be accomplished with wireless technology or by telephone lines and cables. The interface between a computer and a cable or telephone line is typically accomplished through a media connector, such as a hub.
One conventional type of media connector is the Registered Jack connector (RJ-series connector), such as RJ-45 series connectors and RJ-11 series connectors. For example, the RJ-45 plug can electrically connect to a RJ-45 jack. Typically, RJ-45 connectors are typically used as an interface to connect electrical apparatus to LANs, particularly Ethernets. RJ-11 connectors are used as an interface to connect electrical apparatus to the Internet or for standard modem applications using normal telephone lines. In the computer, the RJ-45 jack and the RJ-11 jack are often disposed next to each other. It is noted that the appearance of the RJ-45 connector is similar to that of the RJ-11 connector, but the RJ-11 plug is slightly smaller than the RJ-45 plug.
Since the RJ-11 plug is slightly smaller than the RJ-45 plug, it may be erroneously inserted into the RJ-45 jack, thus damaging the electronic device with such RJ-11 plug.
Accordingly, what is called for is a RJ-45 jack that can securely accommodate the RJ-45 plug while prevent other plugs from insertion.